El Corazón de un Joven Heroe
by Arthuria Pendragon
Summary: u Zelink Zelink Zelink Zelink ¿Quieren mas summary? ZELINK xD
1. Comenzando el Gran viaje

Hola chicos y chicas :3

He vuelto después de un largo tiempo sin escribir… XD

Y después de tanto pensar he decidido subir este fic (Precuela de Esperanza de mis ojos)

Umm ya dije todo xD disfrútenlo.

Atte. Arthuria Pendragon

_****Prologo****_

_****Comenzando el gran viaje****_

Mi nombre es Kenneth Undremeth, mi profesión es ser un mercante, tengo esposa su nombre es Rosalina Dentrell ahora Undremeth, tenemos 3 hijos, dos varones y una niña. El mayor Michelle Undremeth 15 años, el mediano Touma Undremeth 14 años y la pequeña Din Undremeth de solo 10 años.

Vivimos en una mansión cercana a Hyrule, en el país Shion, vecino de Hyrule y Florence.

En nuestra fortuna nos hemos dado el lujo y privilegio de recoger niños huérfanos, claro que deben captar nuestra atención para que los adoptemos, deben ser excepcionales a nuestros ojos.

En total tenemos 13 hijos, los tres nuestros y los demás adoptados.

Debido a mi trabajo he de viajar a Florence tanto como a Hyrule.

Y en uno de esos viajes tuve la fortuna de encontrarme al niño que a mi parecer es uno de los mas excepcionales del mundo…

Viaje a Hyrule a dejar un cargamento de minerales, ya venía de regreso…

Cuando en el camino me pareció ver una cosa moverse, le pedí a mi chofer que se detuviera por un momento. Baje de la carreta y vi que esa cosa era un niño…

Un niño de no más de 10 años, con ropas rasgadas, en muy mal estado, delgado el chico. Con rasgos hylianos muy puros, rubio de ojos azules intensos, con una mirada intensa clavada en mis pupilas.

Definitivamente era el tipo de chico que querría como hijo…

Aunque salvaje intento rechazarme, le ofrecí comida y se calmo. Le convencí a subir conmigo a la carreta.

Me conto su historia, dijo que él nunca vio a sus verdaderos padres, se crio en un pequeño pueblo lejano a la ciudadela de Hyrule, cuidado por una pareja descuidada y mandona, le explotaban a cambio de dejarle quedar en su casa. Cuando la mujer embarazo se olvidaron completamente de él y solo le maltrataban. Desesperado el niño huyo…

Su nombre era Link…

Le comente de mi vida para compensar el relato. Me dijo que había conseguido una buena vida…

Sonreí y el chico solo me miro. Le conté que hacía en Hyrule y sin rodeos le dije que le daría un hogar si el aceptaba llevar mi apellido, aunque le advertí que estaría a prueba bajo mi techo y si me decepcionaba le enviaría a la casa hogar del pueblo.

El chico dudo de mis intenciones por un momento, pero al parecer pensó que no tenía que perder y acepto.

Llegamos a mi hogar ahora nuestro, se sorprendió por el tamaño de mis terrenos y soltó una expresión de asombro al ver la mansión blanca. Reí un poco parecía ser un buen muchacho.

Al parecer no había nadie en casa, le di un tour aunque perdí la atención del chico cuando llegamos a la biblioteca.

-¿Algo te llama la atención?- Pregunte sin más.

Asintió fijándose en el estante café más viejo, mirando un libro azul con bordes negros brillantes. Le tendí el libro, para mi sorpresa era uno de mis favoritos. "El viaje del caballero errante"

El chico emocionado se puso a leer en el instante que le di el libro, decidí dejarlo ahí.

Hasta la hora de la cena logre reunir a la familia, le presente a mi esposa luego a mis 3 hijos y hasta el final los 10 niños adoptados.

Chicos:

1.-Felipe Undremeth de 14 años

2.-Ian Undremeth de 13 años

3.-Arthur Undremeth de 12 años

4.-Tael Undremeth 10 años

5.-Carl Undremeth de 16 años

6.-Kyle Undremeth de 17 años el mayor

Chicas

7.- Faroe Undremeth de 13 años

8.- Inori Undremeth de 8 años

9.-Jeane Undremeth 15 años la mayor

10.-Atena Undremeth de solo 7 años la menor

-Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Link.- El niño se portaba muy bien aunque se notaba que era intimidado por estar enfrente de tantos niños, adolecentes y mayores.

El chico inmediatamente llamo la atención de mi hija Din que le dirijio la palabra primero que nadie. –Oye Link… ¿Sabes de donde es mi nombre?-

Link algo tímido contesto con seguridad. –De Hyrule, es una de las tres diosas, Din diosa del poder…-

Din le sonrió con cariño.

Link fue víctima de acoso por parte de los chicos menores, le preguntaban acerca de Hyrule pero el siempre les respondió que no conocía mas allá de su pueblo de origen y el tramo que recorrió conmigo esa vez.

Por parte de los chicos mayores fue algo ignorado y algunas veces maltratado.

Después de la semana de prueba, hable con mi esposa, me dijo que no podíamos negarnos a un niño tan prodigioso. Así Link Undremeth dejo de ser un chico solitario sin familia.

_**Sub capitulo: **La vida de Link en la casa Undremeth****_

-Bueno debo de admitir que al principio fue difícil, pero creo que te has acostumbrado a tu vida aquí…- Dijo Din sentándose al lado de su hermano.

Link recostado en el tronco de un árbol plácidamente observaba el cielo. –Si… me he enamorado del país Shion.-

-¿Y no extrañas Hyrule?

-No realmente.-

Din observo el paisaje como su compañero. –Algún día iré a Hyrule, a comparación de ti, me interesa bastante ese país. Parece que salió de un cuento de hadas.-

-Suerte con eso.- Dijo Link sin interés en decir que le acompañaría.

-Hmm.- Din cayó un buen rato, tenía que convencer a su hermano hyliano de ir a su pueblo de origen, ya pensaría en eso mejor avivo la conversación. -Últimamente te veo más concentrado en el esgrima que en tiro al arco o equitación… ¿Te peleaste con Epona?-

-No, es que Kyle me desafío a una batalla el próximo viernes y no quiero quedar en ridículo.-

-Sabes que no debes caer en sus desafíos tan fácilmente, es solo un tonto.-

-Es un tonto que me tiene arto.-

Din suspiro con decepción al ver que Link parecía estar más que decidido a enfrentarse a su hermano mayor.

Llego el viernes, Kyle esperaba pacientemente afuera del granero. Link llego por el frente con espada a la mano, en cuanto vio la silueta de su hermano mayor corrió al ataque.

Kyle pacientemente espero a que Link llegara, parecía estar muy confiado pues no llevaba arma consigo.

Link hizo un salto para atacar directamente, mas Kyle lo esquivo pateo los pies de Link lo cual le hizo perder el equilibrio y soltar la espada. Kyle tomo la espada y le apunto al cuello.

Triunfante sonrió y se alejo.

Link decepcionado fue a su habitación y no bajo a cenar…

Antes de que pasara un año Link termino de leer cada libro de la mansión, pero ninguno le había gustado más que "El viaje del caballero errante" Desarrollo habilidades con el arco y en equitación, mas después de la pelea con Kyle no volvió a tocar una espada.

Conoció el pueblo de Shion e hizo amigos ahí, aprendió a pescar con caña o sin caña, asistió a cada festival de la cuidad y aprendió sus costumbres.

Y se olvido de su vida en Hyrule…

Cumplió diecisiete a un año de ser adulto el joven Link era más que un buen partido, elegante, buen mozo, honesto, algo inmaduro y atrevido.

Cabello largo despeinado, con tez blanca, sus características orejas puntiagudas, cuerpo delgado y atlético. Y sus ojos azules…

Al dia de haber cumplido 17 se fue a cabalgar con Epona cerca de la frontera, a lo lejos se desarrollaba algo que no imaginaba…

_**Una jugarreta del destino**_, le esperaba pacientemente.


	2. Jugarreta del Destino

_****Capitulo 2****_

_****Una jugarreta del destino****_

"_El destino de un corazón salvaje será encontrar la aventura" Explico el caballero a un niño._

"_Te llevara a lugares hermosos y te mostrara la belleza oculta en una flor marchita"_

"_Mas no te dará un gran destino"_

"_Un gran destino es inevitable…"_

"_Es algo con lo que se nace mas no se hace"_

"_Así corras o huyas lejos, si tu vida está destinada a ser grande"_

"_No podrás alejarte de este"_

"_Terminaras llorando"_

"_En algunos momentos querrás darte la vuelta y gritar que te has rendido"_

"_Perderás a la gente que amas"_

"_Quieras o no pasaras por el camino de los tormentos"_

"_El ser un héroe nunca me ha gustado" Soltó el caballero._

"_Pues en el mundo muchos proclaman serlo más pocos lo son en realidad"_

"_Los héroes verdaderos nacen de corazones rotos"_

"_Corazones nobles y tiernos, nunca llenan su boca de palabras sabias"_

"_Pues saben que para ser un héroe no se necesita hablar si no actuar"_

"_Que hablen los poetas y reyes"_

"_Que hablen de nosotros los que damos todo por ustedes"_

"_Nosotros que jamás damos la espalda a traidores y mediocres en el momento de peligro."_

"_Siempre empuñaremos nuestra espada para proteger a alguien que no es nosotros mismos"_

"_Aunque jamás debemos perder ya que si morimos no podremos seguir defendiendo lo que amamos"_

_El pequeño niño soltó una expresión de asombro, mas el caballero se retiraba pues sabía que debía continuar su camino, dejo una moneda de plata para el chico en su paso…_

_**Fragmento del libro "El viaje del caballero errante"**_

Link continuaba su camino por las praderas junto con Epona. Pensando en aquel libro que le había cautivado desde niño.

-_"Un gran destino es inevitable…"- _murmuro sin pensar muy bien en que decía.

Llego a una parte donde la pradera se convertía en un espeso bosque, detuvo a Epona un momento a pensar si debía continuar por su camino. – ¿Que dices Epona seguimos?-

El caballo ni relincho ni produjo sonido alguno. –Bueno lo tomo como un si… ¡Vamos!- Dijo el chico de manera entusiasta.

Se metieron a la espesa marea de arboles que les esperaba a continuación.

La luz tenuemente pasaba de la espesa capa de hojas de los arboles, ni un sonido más aparte del mismo trotar de la yegua. Link encontraba el lugar bastante pacifico aunque algo claustrofóbico.

Con forme la marcha comenzó a oír voces, pensó que era el sonido del viento, mas conforme fue yendo mas lejos en el bosque oía mas y mas cercanas aquellas voces, las cuales parecían molestas.

Curioso el joven mando a Epona a acercarse mas al lugar del origen de las voces, poco a poco el joven se percataba que las voces eran gritos de una batalla librandoce cerca de ahí.

Link invadido por el miedo y adrenalina jalo inmediatamente a Epona para marcharse cuando escucho claramente "ayúdenme" en ese momento supo que aquella persona se enfrentaba sola a quien sabe cuántos adversarios y que el huiría como un cobarde…

No señor, no lo permitiría.

Tomo con fuerza las riendas y dio una vez más vuelta a Epona y la echo a correr. Decidido sin pensar en el miedo solo usando la adrenalina para llenarse de coraje…

Salió del mar de arboles para dar con otra pradera más pequeña, allí vio claramente como 2 hombres de negro montados a caballo con espadas perseguían a un solo caballo blanco con un jinete.

El chico no pensó en nada, solo dejo llevarse por el momento y corrió a atacar al hombre más cercano a él, una vez emparejado en velocidad los corceles, el chico salto de su yegua y derribo al hombre, el caballo enloqueció tirándolo y casi aplastándolo hasta que Epona ahuyento al corcel.

Pero no se dio cuenta que tenia al otro hombre encima, temiendo por su vida Link se cubrió solo con los brazos como un niño. Cerró los ojos y pensó. – ¡Idiota!-

Pasaron 5 segundos y aun no se sentía muerto, no sentía ningún dolor, ni siquiera un rozón.

Abrió los ojos y vio como el jinete de caballo blanco le había correspondido el favor. Derribo al segundo hombre de negro y golpeo al caballo haciendo que se alejara.

Una vez fuera de peligro el jinete bajo. Era un hombre alto bastante corpulento de cabellos largos azules con ojos verde intenso, tenia puesta una armadura del reino de Shion… Era de Shion al igual que Link.

-¿Estás bien?- Dijo el joven tendiéndole la mano a Link.

-Si.- Contesto Link tomando la mano del joven.

-Gracias, de verdad. No sé cómo me habría librado de esta.-

-De nada…- Dijo Link pensando que él tampoco sabía cómo se había librado de esa.

-Hmm, parece que no sabes quién soy- Dijo el joven algo emocionado.

-¿Debería?-

-Claro que deberías, eres un hylian nuestro amigo, amigo de Shion-

-Pero señor… Alex.- Corrigió rápidamente el chico al ver la cara de enojo del príncipe. –Yo soy de Shion… Mi sangre es Hyliana pero soy de Shion, me crie en Shion amo Shion.-

-Vaya eso no me lo esperaba… ¿Aun así no sabes quién soy? ¿Ni idea?-

-Pues no.- Contesto Link sin más.

-Pues me presento.- El joven dio un aire de superioridad que no le quedaba mal con el atuendo que llevaba puesto, con una voz segura recito. –Soy Alexander Oriath Lung.-

Link casi vuelve a caerse al suelo de la impresión. –Tú… eres el príncipe de Shion…-

-Si…- Dijo Alexander con risa.

-Salve…a-

-Al príncipe de Shion.- Afirmo Ryan. –Me caes bien, supongo que puedes decirme solo Alex ya que mi nombre es muy largo y me has salvado la vida además que no me gusta que alguien de mi edad me llame su alteza.-

-Pero solo tengo 17…-

-Bueno eres casi de mi edad. Tengo 18.- Dijo Alex sin dar mucha importancia. –Bueno tengo algo más importante que decir…-

-¿Qué cosa?.-

-Bueno quisiera saber qué es lo que… um ¿tu nombre?-

-Link Undremeth.-

-Link, Link, Link.- Repito. –Mi buen amigo Link dime…- El príncipe dio unas palmadas en la espalda de Link.- ¿Que es lo que quisieras de recompensa?-

-Ah yo…- Dudo el joven. –No podría…-

-Claro que podrías, tu solo dilo y es ¡tuyo!- Enfatizo el excéntrico príncipe. – ¿Doncellas?-

-¡No!- grito alarmado el joven de cabello rubio.

-Oh así que un virgen bueno no hay problema ¿Dinero?-

Link sonrojo al oír la palabra virgen siendo dirigida a él, con un movimiento de cabeza negó el dinero.

-Oh pues hombre que difícil eres… Dime entonces ¿qué quieres?- Insistió Alex.

-Nada…- Dijo Link aunque pensó por un segundo y dijo. -¿Podrías llevar a mí hermana a Hyrule?-

-Pero tu hermana no me salvo, fuiste tú.-

-Sí pero yo no quiero nada.- Tercamente Link insistió.

-Tengo una idea, llevare a tu hermana a Hyrule pero tu vendrás con nosotros, si no vienes no le llevare de ninguna forma. Además ya iba de camino pero lamentablemente esos tipejos me molestaron en el camino.- Comento Alex. –Tendremos que ir por ella rápidamente, no importa el equipaje eso yo lo arreglo.-

-De acuerdo.- Dijo Link algo seco.

Llegaron rápidamente a la mansión Undremeth, donde el joven príncipe fue la sensación todos los presentes hicieron su mayor esfuerzo por impresionarle pero el príncipe solo haría caso a Link y a la hermana que eligiese este.

El príncipe explico la situación rápidamente, dando a lucir el hecho que gracias a Link ahora ellos serian parte de la gran lista de amistades del rey.

Mientras el resto de la familia se amontonaba ante el príncipe, Link fue raptado por su padre. Le llevo a la biblioteca para obtener un momento de la atención del joven que había criado.

-Link, estoy orgulloso de ti. Me sorprende un poco como ocurrió el incidente del príncipe…-

Link hiso un ademan de querer tomar la palabra pero su padre con un gesto le indico que esperara y continuo hablando. –Creo que tal vez al igual como te encontré hace 7 años, el te encontró y eso significa algo… Como quieras verlo. Pero te agradezco ya que ahora podremos ser amigos del rey y creo que eso es lo mejor de todo esto.-

-Padre yo…- Comenzó a hablar Link, pero nuevamente fue interrumpido.

-Escuche que llevarías a Din a Hyrule… Cosa que yo no he permitido durante todos estos años. Pero hoy me siento de buen humor y tal vez los deje ir…-

-¿Cuál es la condición padre?-

-Que no dejes que mi hija se conquistada por cualquier hombre.-

¿Quién lo imaginaria? el señor Undremeth es celoso con sus hijas pensó Link.

-Vamos de vuelta a la entrada apuesto a que el príncipe te espera.-

Llegaron a la entrada y mágicamente el príncipe había logrado que todos sus hermanos y hermanas desaparecieran y solo quedara con Din a su lado; esperando con una amplia sonrisa la joven de cabellos rojos le miraba acercarse.

-Le confió a mis hijos, príncipe.- Dijo el señor Undremeth con una reverencia.

-No se preocupe por ellos.- Respondió el príncipe-

Din abrazo a su padre y se dio la vuelta, mientras Link y su padre solo intercambiaron miradas de cómplices.

El señor Undremeth arreglo una carreta para los chicos y el príncipe para poder hacer su viaje lo más rápido posible, subieron a la carreta y partieron.

No muy convencido Link miro a la mansión antes de que pusieran en marcha a los caballos. Se preguntaba que clase de nuevas cosas le esperaban en su viejo país de origen.

Estaba enamorado de Shion y aseguraba que nada en Hyrule le haría sentir algo parecido a estar con su familia en la mansión… Nada.

No sabía qué clase de cosas le esperaban allá, que clase de cosas y lugares__ iría a encontrar…

Temía enamorase de alguna cosa que robase su mirada en un arrebato de locura.


	3. No apartes tu mirada

_**He vuelto con un nuevo y fresco capítulo de esta precuela, disfrútenlo como si fuera una fruta jugosa en un día caluroso 3.**_

_**Saludos**_

_**Atte. Arthuria Pendragon.**_

_****Capitulo 3****_

_****No apartes tu mirada****_

Link al partir no dijo nada, ni hizo un gesto de inconformidad. Después de horas tenía una conversación amigable con Alex y Din su hermana parecía estar bastante animada, no dejaba de sonreír, el príncipe parecía encantado de la actitud de la chica, mientras Link fingía una gran sonrisa para no opacar el gran sueño de Din y tampoco opacar el agradecimiento del príncipe.

El joven rubio en su mente tenía una batalla titánica, no quería regresar a Hyrule, no le parecía nada divertido, no era una buena idea, era una tortura. Pero su hermana siempre le apoyo en las buenas y las malas, la quería mucho y por primera vez salía de Shion, cumpliendo así su sueño de toda la vida.

Mas el sueño de vida de Link era otro… Sentía que Hyrule no le traería nada más que recuerdos dolorosos y momentos incómodos.

-¡Ah que excitante!- Decía su hermana mirando a la ventana.

Alex rio al ver la reacción de la chica y dijo. –Ya estamos entrando a Hyrule oficialmente.-

Link sintió un golpe en el estomago, ¿eran nervios? O la señal de que algo no iba bien. Sus nervios estaban sobre expuestos.

Din soltó un "woooow" Cuando entraron al reino de Hyrule, a pesar de que no había nada a los alrededores más que pasto, algunos animales y el camino por el que pasaban.

-Es emocionante o ¿no? Link- Su hermana le dedicaba una hermosa sonrisa.

Link correspondió y sonrió. – ¡Si es hermoso!- Mintió.

-Ha…- Soltó Alex lanzando una mirada de complicidad a Link, el rubio intimidado aparto la mirada del joven príncipe.

Din por su parte no se dio cuenta de los sentimientos de Link.

-Es una pena Din, pues nosotros nos dirigimos directamente al castillo de Hyrule.- Dijo Alex animando la conversación una vez más.

-¿Porque es una pena señor?-

-No podrás ver toda la belleza que alberga este país…-

-Oh mi señor si tan solo supiera cuanto he ansiado salir de mi casa y explorar el mundo, lo que más desee ver fue Hyrule…- Tomo aire la joven. –Y hoy gracias a mi hermano y usted, tengo la oportunidad de viajar al mismísimo castillo de Hyrule como el inicio de mi gran viaje por el mundo.- Miro al joven príncipe con sus ojos rojos, reflejando la llama que porta en su corazón. –Yo no podría ser más feliz con esto… Sobre todo porque estoy con mi hermano. Claro que no me mal entienda me encanta también su compañía.-

El príncipe rio sin despegar la mirada de la joven. –Entiendo muy bien lo que quieres decir, me alegra que lo disfrutes al máximo y…- Hizo un poco de suspenso. –No tendrás que esperar a otro viaje para visitar los alrededores…-

-¿Enserio?- Se emociono aun más la joven.

-Si, pero tengo un favor que pedirles…- Dijo Axel pretendiendo ser muy serio.

-¡Lo que quiera mi señor!- Contesto inmediatamente Din.

-Pronto sabrán cual es el gran favor, disfruten el viaje mientras tanto.- Cerro la conversación Alex.

Link miro al príncipe de manera furtiva pues le parecía extraño que alguien como él pidiese un favor, teniendo todas las cosas del mundo ¿Por qué? pediría algo. Alex contesto a la mirada de Link sin temor, solo sonrió, como con su hermana.

Din de tanta emoción se quedo dormida, utilizo las piernas de Link como almohada. Ya casi era hora del atardecer.

-Oye príncipe…- Dijo Link algo molesto.

-Ah que forma tan ruda de hablar.- Dijo Alex divertido.

-¿Acaso no tienes hambre?-

-Sí pero voy a llegar a cenar como formalidad.- Contesto seriamente. –Ah ¿Acaso será que temes que a tu hermana le falte algo de comer? Vamos amigo no seas así. Te garantizo que tendrá la mejor cena de toda su vida.-

-Bien…-

-Se nota que eres sobre protector con lo que te interesa…- Rio el príncipe. –Da igual, eso no es tema de conversación.-

-¿Entonces que lo es?- Dijo Link menos agresivo.

-Eres Hyliano ¿verdad?- Link al oír esto dio un brinco, el príncipe complacido continuo. –Sospecho que a pesar de serlo, odias este país, se nota más claro que el agua.-

-Ah... ah príncipe...- Link trataba de explicarse pero un nudo apareció en su garganta sin dejarle hablar.

-Tranquilo mi amigo Link. Estoy seguro de que Din comprende la situación, ella sabe que mentías sobre lo hermoso que te parece Hyrule.-

-Ah… yo solo quiero que se la pase muy bien.- dijo Link librándose del nudo.

-Me parece que ambos piensan igual… ¿Dime Link acaso tienes una relación amorosa con tu hermana?- Se burlo el príncipe.

-Se equivoca su alteza… Yo adoro a mi hermana, la quiero mucho pero amo más a mi padre que me dio una nueva oportunidad en su casa al recogerme.-

-Ya veo…- Se decepciono un poco el príncipe. –Ah ya casi llegamos a nuestro destino.-

Link comenzó a sudar en frio, las manos le temblaban. Sabía que ya estaba en los dominios del gran rey Daphnes Nohansen. Hyrule el reino de los misterios. A pesar de estar adentrado en tal lugar en la carreta se sentía a salvo pues sus pies aun no rozaban la tierra firme, el solo pensar en que su destino se acercaba significaba que tendría que salir de su cómoda carreta donde se sentía a salvo del pasado.

Media hora más tarde el paisaje por la ventana cambio totalmente, la noche cubrió con su manto a la ciudadela que lograba vislumbrarse ya, con sus luces como luciérnagas iluminando el camino. Link hayo el paisaje bastante… aceptable, aun su miedo le hacía ver monstros en cada mancha obscura del paisaje.

-Link… Despierta a Din.- Dijo el príncipe arreglándose y prendiendo una pequeña lámpara para iluminar la carreta. El joven no ilumino la carreta para poder apreciar el paisaje en todo momento pero se había terminado el tiempo para disfrutar ahora Alex debía prepararse para reunirse con el rey, presentar a los invitados y cenar con este.

-Oye Din es hora de levantarse.- Dijo Link con mucha ternura.

-Cinco minutos más… por favor.- Ronroneo la chica.

-Bien pero te perderás la cena con el rey.- Contesto Link sin tanta ternura.

-¡Cena con el rey!- La chica abrió los ojos y se arreglo como un relámpago, comenzó a cepillar su cabello a quitar las arrugas del vestido. Termino de arreglarse antes que el príncipe.

-Vaya tus habilidades de arreglo son sobre humanos.- Exclamo el príncipe cepillando su cabello.

Din sonrió orgullosa de sí misma, miro a su hermano que parecía poco preocupado por su apariencia. – ¡Link! Esas fachas no son dignas de ser vistas ni en una cita no formal y mucho menos por el rey.- Le regaño, la joven se abalanzo sobre su hermano a peinarle y a quitarle toda la tierra.

En diez minutos terminaron los arreglos. Link aun con su túnica desgastada parecía todo un caballero. El príncipe seguía siendo elegante arreglado o no así que su apariencia no cambio mucho, pero su porte cambio de relajado a serio.

Entraron a la ciudadela, en esas horas de la noche las calles rebosaban de gente, los callejones alumbrados incluso algunos niños desobedientes reían jugando. La cuidad rebosaba de alegría mas la progresa era muy notoria, algunas casas a pesar de estar adornadas se notaba que hacía años que nadie se dedicaba a arreglar. La gente despreocupada seguramente estaba acostumbrada a esa situación.

Link al ver este paisaje recordó Shion, ese país era rico pero poco alegre, sus calles rebosaban de detalles en cada esquina. Pero su gente no era tan activa durante la noche. El rubio soltó una débil sonrisa pensando "esto no puede ser tan malo como creo"

Llegaron a las puertas de la gran cerca que protegía el castillo de cualquier intruso. Faltaba muy poco para que Link pusiera un pie en Hyrule después de tantos años.

Rodearon una bella fuente, llegando a la entrada del castillo. El carruaje se detuvo, bajo el chofer abrió la puerta y dijo. –Muy buenas noches, Príncipe Alexander, señorita Undremeth y señor Undremeth- Hizo una reverencia y termino. –Bienvenidos a Hyrule.-

El príncipe bajo primero, la joven Din era la segunda en bajar, el príncipe galante le dio la mano como apoyo y cordialidad. –Ah gracias.- Dijo Din.

Link nervioso siendo el ultimo tomo valor y bajo.

Din y Alexander rieron en símbolo de complicidad. La joven pelirroja le tendió la mano a su hermano. Link tímidamente tomo la mano de la joven.

Inmediatamente dos damiselas y un mayordomo dieron la bienvenida. –Si me permiten guiarles hasta el comedor seria un placer.- Dijo el hombre.

-Muchas gracias.- Dijo el príncipe.

El castillo muy adornado, en todo sentido, elegante y enorme. Por fuera sus paredes eran blancas con pilares amarillos cubierto por un gran jardín y lámparas de diferentes luces. Por dentro era serio y formal, con alfombras de todo tipo.

Las damiselas se adelantaron y abrieron una enorme puerta plateada, mientras el mayordomo hizo una reverencia diciendo. –He aquí el lugar donde cenaran hoy. Pasen.- Se quito de en medio dejando pasar a los invitados.

Era un bello salón, pequeño con piso marmolado, rodeado por pilares y una cerca de piedra, con techo, mirando a los jardines, alumbrado por una gran lámpara colgante. Ahí esperaba un hombre ya grande corpulento lleno de ropas finas y en la cabeza una gran corona dorada. Al ver entrar a sus invitados se levanto de su silla y abrió los brazos en forma de bienvenida. – ¡Alexander! Que gusto me da volver a verte.- Dijo con una voz potente, algo desgastada por la edad, junto con una gran sonrisa.

Alex hizo una reverencia. –Su majestad el gusto es mío.-

-¿Y quiénes son tus acompañantes esta noche Alex?- Pregunto el rey curioso fijándose en Din primero y luego fijo sus ojos en Link. El rubio con los nervios de punta mantuvo el contacto visual pero en su estomago parecía tener una bomba de tiempo.

-Ella es Din Undremeth.- Presento a la chica que hizo una reverencia alzando un poco su vestido y dijo con voz alegre. –Mucho gusto su majestad.-

-Y el es Link Undremeth, su hermano.- Alex presento al chico este apenado hizo una reverencia bastante profunda. –Mucho gusto su majestad.- Repitió.

-Ah sospecho que me tienes una buena historia para que ambos jóvenes estén hoy junto a ti.-Dijo el rey. –Ah pero siéntense que habrá un banquete.-

-Muchas gracias.- Los jóvenes tomaron su lugar. Alex al lado derecho del rey, este pidió que Link se sentara a su izquierda junto con su hermana. Pronto llegaron los alimentos y Alex comenzó a contar el relato de cómo Link salvo su vida. De vez en cuando el rey hacia preguntas al rubio y este contestaba rápidamente, más seguía siendo tímido, pero al rey no parecía importarle al parecer encontraba divertido que el joven sonrójeciera cada vez que le dirigía la palabra. Paso una hora, mas apenas iban en el postre pues la conversación era tan amena que el tiempo parecía no bastar para hablar.

Hubo un momento durante el postre que Alex hizo cierta observación. – ¿La princesa no nos acompañara hoy?-

-No.- Contesto el rey. –Algo le hizo daño y está en cama por hoy, mañana seguramente se nos unirá en el desayuno.- Explico.

-Ah ya veo.- Dijo Alex. Y continuaron la conversación.

El rey ahora hacia algunas preguntas a la joven. La pelirroja mucho más vivaracha que su hermano contestaba con explicaciones rebuscadas y finas como acostumbraba hacerlo. El rey reía con cada explicación más detallada de la joven.

El banquete termino y era hora de dormir. El rey se retiro dejando al príncipe con sus invitados.

Din y Link no dijeron palabra alguna, Alex más les dijo. –Buenas noches espero hayan tenido un buen tiempo.- Una mucama le llevo a su habitación.

Más no pasaron 5 segundos para que dos mucamas más llegaran a escoltar a los jóvenes. Les llevaron a la 3er planta donde dos habitaciones esperaban una al lado de la otra.

-Pase buena noche joven.- Se despidió la mucama que escolto a Link.

El joven miro su habitación era mucho más grande que su habitación en la mansión de su padre, incluso tenía una salita de esperar después de ella seguía su alcoba y un baño personal con una tina lo suficientemente grande para meter a 4 personas. Las decoraciones del cuarto eran simples y detalladas más un par de símbolos se repetían comúnmente, un triangulo dividido en tres y un tipo de ave de bajo de esta o simplemente el triangulo solo pintado de dorado.

El joven ya no se sentía tan abrumado como en la mañana, le parecía que Hyrule no había cambiado mucho desde su partida, pues la pobreza aun era algo que abundaba incluso en la ciudadela, la gente era feliz y sencilla. Conocer al rey fue una experiencia agradable, lo único que marchitaba ese encuentro eran sus estúpidos nervios. Salió al balcón a tomar un poco de aire.

Se recargo en el barandal mirando el paisaje, su habitación daba al lado opuesto de la entrada principal, ahí no podría ver la ciudadela, en aquel balcón solo admiraría la belleza de las montañas a lo lejos y más de cerca un pequeño lago rodeado de arboles y una pradera más cercana. Cerró los ojos sintiendo la suave brisa cuando de pronto escucho un "¡psst!"

El joven volteo a la izquierda y ahí vio que Din le hacía señas para que fuera a su habitación, el chico obediente salió de su habitación a hurtadillas y toco a la puerta de su hermana. La chica inmediatamente abrió y le sentó en su mini sala.

-¿Qué te parece Link?- La joven pregunto con mucho entusiasmo, pero no dejo contestar a su hermano pues continuo la plática ella sola.-Ni me digas, este país parece salido de un cuento de hadas, en el momento que entre a sus fronteras pude sentirlo, incluso podría decir que si me lo propongo me pondré a volar por los cielos. ¡Ah! Y el rey por dios es SUPER.- Extendió los brazos al decir esto pero ahí no termino su discurso.-Y la princesa…. ¿Cómo será? No puedo esperar a mañana tengo ganas de salir y explorar cada rincón de este castillo, luego de la ciudadela y después el resto de los pueblos, ríos, montañas, cráteres, etc. De este país.-

Link rio por la emoción de su hermana.-Me alegra que te guste tanto.-

-Supongo que tu sabrás que ha cambiado en este país y que no… Quisiera que me contaras pero apuesto a que no quieres contarme nada…- Dijo Din. –Ah pero no te preocupes.- corrigió inmediatamente la chica al ver la cara de nostalgia de su hermano. –Mañana en cuanto pueda iré a la biblioteca.-

-Gracias por entender Din…- Dijo Link con voz desanimada. –Lo que menos quiero es recordar.- Aunque ya lo había hecho hace unos minutos. –Buenas noches.- Se despidió, regreso a su habitación, se desnudo quedo en calzoncillos, se recostó en la cama con los brazos extendidos mirando al techo, mas no pudo dormir.

A la mañana siguiente Link amaneció destapado, con el aire entrando por su balcón. Se levanto a mirar el paisaje, sin pensar en nada solo observo a juzgar por la luz apenas eran las 6 de la mañana. Cuando alguien toco a su puerta. –Link ¿ya estás listo?- Pregunto Din del otro lado de la puerta. –Apúrate para llegar antes del desayuno.-

Link rápidamente abrió su maleta, que mágicamente se encontraba ahí desde antes que el entrara la noche anterior. Se vistió con un traje simple color azul claro y adornos negros. Salió inmediatamente y ahí se encontraba su hermana ansiosa. – ¡Vamos!- Bajaron a la primer planta. Ahí Alex esperaba tranquilamente enfrente de las escaleras.

Din vislumbro primero al joven príncipe ahora menos arreglado pero con la misma aura de superioridad y elegancia. –Buenos días príncipe.- Saludo la joven.

-Ah príncipe.- Dijo Link torpemente. –Buenos días.-

-Buenos días mis exploradores.- bromeo Alex. –Si hacen el favor de seguirme, les tengo una sorpresita.- Ambos siguieron al príncipe.

Ahora fueron en dirección contraria a donde cenaron la noche anterior, se dirigían a la izquierda. El príncipe les llevo a una salita donde la pared era de cristal y la puerta era plateada, desde ahí se podía vislumbrar un enorme jardín lleno de fuentes, arboles y rosales. Abrió la puerta, los jóvenes aun no decían nada pero la curiosidad iba aumentando más y más por cada paso que daban más. ¿Qué tramaba el príncipe?

Llegaron a una parte donde el jardín tenía paredes de hojas. Ahí el príncipe pidió que esperaran. Se adentro al lugar de hojas y salió acompañado por una joven dama, no muy alta, delgada, de piel blanca y mejillas rosadas, finos rasgos y unas orejas puntiagudas no muy largas. Ojos azules como el cielo y un impresionante cabello dorado, lucía un vestido rosa claro escotado. La joven sonreía dulcemente tomando el brazo de su acompañante. Parecía un ángel. Poso su mirada en la joven pelirroja primero y saludo con una reverencia

Din soltó un sonido de asombro y se sonrojo por primera vez en todo el viaje, sus ojos brillaban como si hubiese encontrado un tesoro. La chica ahora con manos temblorosas saludo igualmente con una reverencia.

Link solo abrió los ojos, sin palabras, sin expresión, sin sonrojo, sin poder pensar claramente. Su mente se vació al instante que la joven apareció. Mas ahora el ángel posaba su mirada en el, se miraron y pasaron milésimas de segundo para que la joven saludara igualmente con una reverencia. El corazón del joven se estremeció tanto que parecía que se saldría de su pecho. Contesto el saludo con una reverencia, sin apartar la mirada a la joven.

-No tienen porque poner esa cara de bobos chicos.- Rio Alex muy divertido. –Permítanme presentarles a Zelda princesa de Hyrule y mi prometida.-

Din intento vocalizar algo pero no pudo, el príncipe dijo. –Por primera vez te dejo sin palabras astuta Din.-

"Zelda princesa de Hyrule y mi prometida" esas palabras resonaron como eco en la cabeza de Link y pensó "Que afortunado es."

-Alex déjalos en paz…- Hablo por primera vez la joven, su voz era dulce y suave llena de paz.

"Ella es tal vez demasiado pura…"Le alago en pensamiento Link, el chico no se atrevía a decir nada. "¡No!" Ella es muy pura, es definitivo"

-Bien chicos es hora de que les diga cuál era mi condición, pues es muy simple quiero que salgan a conocer Hyrule junto con mi amada.- Dijo como si fuera muy simple lo que pedía. –Aunque sea a los pueblos más cercanos.-

-Pero… pero ¿Cómo lo haremos?- Replico Din. –Nos mataran si sacamos a la princesa del castillo.-

Alex quiso contestar pero Zelda gano la palabra. –Alex no tienes que forzarlos a hacer algo que no quieren, además no es su obligación.-

-Ah… muy bien como digas.- contesto Alex.

-Ahora vamos a desayunar junto con mi padre.- Les invito a los jóvenes, terminando la conversación.

La pareja de enamorados tomo la delantera dejando a los hermanos por detrás. Din aprovecho esto y le susurro a Link. – ¡Es asombrosa!-

Link no contesto, solo asintió con la cabeza. No le quito el ojo de encima a la joven durante todo el camino de regreso.

Llegaron antes del rey, la princesa les invito a tomar asiento y esperar.

Cuando llego el rey todos se levantaron a saludar.

-Ah.- Exclamo. –Veo que ya han conocido a mi hija y sospecho que Alex les ha dicho que es su prometida.-

Zelda contesto por Din y Link. –Sí, lo hizo padre.-

Alex rio un poco.

-Bueno ahora que lo saben deben jurar no decirle a nadie queremos mantenerlo en secreto para impresionar al pueblo.-

Los hermanos asintieron.

-¿Que tiene de malo?- Pregunto Alex aun riendo.

-Que nadie debe saber aun… como acordamos, es una sorpresa.- Contesto Zelda manteniendo su hermoso rostro sin alguna seña de molestia, mas con un tono severo.

Como era costumbre que los prometidos no se sentaran juntos, el rey estaba en el centro, Alex nuevamente a su derecha pero ahora con Din a su lado, Zelda a la izquierda del rey junto con Link.

El muchacho tembloroso se servía con mucho cuidado para no rosar si quiera el codo de la joven. "¿Porque se sentía así?"

-¿Te sientes bien?- Pregunto Zelda poniendo una mano en la frente del chico haciendo que este casi desfalleciera de los nervios. –Si estoy bien… Gracias.- Contesto Link.

-Pero si estas ardiendo, ¿seguro que estas bien?- Insistió la dama mirando al joven una vez más a los ojos.

Link dijo. –Debe ser porque me destape durante la noche… Se me quitara al rato.- El chico no aguanto la mirada de la joven y dedico a observar su platillo.

-Link si te sientes mal ve a acostarte.- Esta vez hablo Din.

-Déjenlo si dice que está bien, está bien.- Dijo Alex dándole poca importancia. –Vamos que se enfría el desayuno.- Dijo amablemente pero Din noto que el príncipe se celaba de su hermano.

Link se desmayo, la princesa soltó un pequeño grito junto con Din. –Llévenlo a su cuarto.- Ordeno Zelda. Din siguió a su hermano y Zelda se disculpo con ella.

El rey y Alex se encontraban a solas. –Sabes que no puede evitar ser amable con los demás Alex, no te pongas celoso por un incidente menor.-

-Si… su majestad.-

-Bien porque hoy tenemos una reunión desde las doce y quiero tu mejor cara y actitud.- Termino su plato el señor y salió por la habitación dejando que Alex terminara solo.


	4. Los encantos de tu presencia

_**Ugg.**_

_**Estoy muy molesta con Youtube, resulta que hoy que me inspire para hacer este nuevo capítulo a Youtube le pareció muy conveniente hacer que ponga mi nombre y al hacerlo perdí todas las canciones que llevaba recolectadas en una playlist y resulta que con esas canciones me inspiro para escribir mis fics, por suerte me acuerdo de varias canciones y las busque. Aun así que problema con Youtube…**_

_**¿Saben que se siente perder 220 canciones súper mega épicas y terminar con solo 80 de la original colección y otras 100 que no eran de la misma?**_

_**Y mis FAVORITOS Y MIS LIKES Y MIS SUSCRIPCIONES **_

_** Disfruten el capitulo lo hice con mucho sufrimiento y cariño 3**_

_**Atte. Athuria Pendragon.**_

_****Capitulo 4****_

_****Los encantos de tu presencia****_

Link tendido en la cama se encontraba durmiendo muy tranquilamente, con fiebre por su resfriado prematuro de aquella mañana.

La persona que cuidaba de él, tomo un pañuelo húmedo y lo coloco con mucha delicadeza en la cabeza del rubio.

El joven entre dormido y despierto se encontraba, no podía abrir los ojos con voz enferma dijo. – ¿Din eres tú?-

No hubo respuesta por la persona.

Un olor muy singular lleno la habitación y logro penetrar por la nariz constipada del joven enfermo, olor a tierra seca con carbón en llamas lleno de miel, tal vez olor a rosas.

-Beba esto.- Dijo una voz femenina que Link no reconoció. Con pesar el joven se levanto un poco para beber el liquido, con esfuerzos entre abrió los ojos y logro ver unas manos que le tendían el vaso para que bebiera, con eso basto para que el joven acercara sus labios y bebiera. El sabor era extremadamente horrible, mas el joven le dio poca importancia pues su paladar estaba descompuesto en esos instantes.

Después de vaciar el contenido, cerró los ojos y cayó nuevamente dormido a la cama. Escucho claramente como la persona colocaba el recipiente en su mesita de noche y se sentaba a su lado.

Link se sumió en un confortable sueño de fantasía. Sin molestias el joven descanso hasta despertar un par de horas después. Con menos pesar abrió los ojos lentamente, vislumbro una silueta femenina, de cabellera rubia, esta se giro al sentir que la mano del joven se movía.

-¡Pri-prin-princesa!- Exclamo Link con un gallo.

-Me alegra que se despierte con tantos ánimos.- Sonrió la joven tomando la mano del joven y bajando a su muñeca. Link indefenso y confundido se sonrojo, la princesa después de unos segundos soltó la muñeca del joven y dijo. –Parece que la fiebre ha bajado, pero por si las dudas.- Al decir esto apoyo su mano contra la frente de Link, haciendo que los nervios del joven nuevamente estuvieran por los cielos. –Si, la fiebre bajo. ¿Cómo se siente?- Pregunto la princesa mirando fijamente al joven.

-Um yo… estoy bien.- Link desvió la mirada de la joven.

-Que bueno.- Contesto la joven. –Ahora si no le molesta ¿podría beber esto?-

Sin dudarlo, sin hablar y sin mirar nada más que las manos de la joven con otro recipiente, acepto y bebió, era ese horripilante sabor de nuevo.- ¡Puag! Es horrible.- Protesto, pero dejo el recipiente vacio.

La rubia rio. – ¿No me va a preguntar si lo estoy embrujando? ¿Qué tal si es algún veneno?-

Link no lo había pensado, pero por la reacción de la joven princesa era una broma. –Pues siendo honesto no creo que se ese tipo de persona y además usted no necesitaría embrujar a nadie.- Inmediatamente como las palabras salieron por su boca se arrepintió el joven. Le dedico un cumplido a la princesa de Hyrule y eso le causaba mucha pena.

Mas la joven como la princesa que era actuó de la misma manera madura, le dedico una dulce sonrisa y dijo. –Supongo que pensaba que quien lo cuidaba era su hermana o ¿me equivoco?-

-Si… eso pensaba su majestad.- Hablo bajo el joven después de su atrevimiento. –Um quisiera saber donde se encuentra.-

-Pues al parecer Alexander quería hablar con ella, por lo visto su hermana ha atrapado la atención de mi padre y de mi prometido…- Casi sin cambiar el tono de voz pasivo, recalco "mi prometido" pero Link no se dio cuenta del minúsculo detalle. –En fin debe venir a verle en cualquier momento, pues me comento que usted casi nunca se enferma.-

-Si, bueno ahora si me permite preguntar ¿Qué era esa bebida?-

La mirada de la joven cambio un poco y tono de voz dejo ese minúsculo tono de perspicacia por un tono más alegre y sincero. –Pues.- Dijo con mucho orgullo.-Estudie magia medicinal, esa bebida acorto la duración de su resfriado, es por eso que insistí en venir a acompañarle hasta que se encontrara bien.- Sonrió nuevamente con sus mejillas rosadas.

Link sintió como si un golpe en el estomago le subiera el corazón hasta la garganta. Nuevamente le parecía que la joven era tan hermosa como un ángel y no pudo evitar sonreír junto con ella. Además que la misma princesa de Hyrule insistió en acompañarle, se sentía muy feliz aun sin saber muy bien porque.

Mas aquel momento fue interrumpido por una estruendosa entrada de Din a la habitación. La joven pelirroja grito. – ¡Link! Mi hermano holgazán ya se siente bien.- Salto a la cama y abrazo a su hermano.

-¡Din quítate de encima!- Se quejo Link empujando a su hermana.

-¿No puedo abrazar a mi hermanito querido?- La joven se aferro mas al cuello de su hermano.

-Esto no es abrazar.- Dijo jadeando. –Es asfixiar.- completo tomando un poco de aire.

-El amor asfixia hermano querido.- Bromeo Din.

La princesa algo sorprendida se aparto de la escena de hermanos y salió por la puerta sigilosamente.

-Entonces no quiero de tu amor Din.- Replico Link forcejeando con su hermana.

-Pero no solo mi amor asfixia, aunque no lo creas la joven que te ame no te dejara en paz.- Din reía al ver las caras de horror de su hermano.

-Entonces no me enamorare.- Grito Link.

Din rio más fuerte y dijo. – ¡Eso es imposible hermanito querido! ¿Verdad princesa?- La joven interrumpió la tortura de Link al ver que la joven se había ido. –Ah… Puede ser que la haya asustado un poco, es tu culpa Link. O puede ser que haya tenido algo más que hacer.- Dijo Din bajando de la cama de su hermano.

Link se decepciono un poco al ver que la joven se había ido, habían tenido un lindo tiempo juntos.

-Bien ahora que ya estás bien, vamos a la biblioteca.- Ordeno Din con una linda sonrisa.

-…- Link miro a su hermana con reprocho. -¿Así es como tratas a tu hermano que apenas salió de una enfermedad?

-No te hagas la víctima, ya descansaste lo suficiente, te espero afuera.-

Link suspiro, quito las cobijas de su cuerpo y se dio cuenta que no llevaba ninguna playera encima. Sorprendido se sonrojo y pensó. ¿Acaso la princesa me vio sin…? El chico soltó un grito ahogado.

Rápidamente se puso una camisa al azar y salió de su habitación.

Din divertida dijo. – ¿Y esos gritos de niña se deben a?-

-Nada que te interese, vamos a la biblioteca.- Dijo Link cortante.

-ju ju Que malo te ves cuando te pones en ese plan tan cortante.- Dijo su hermana aun riendo. – ¡Espérame!-

La biblioteca se encontraba cerca del jardín de la zona este del castillo, la joven pelirroja se perdió un buen rato entre las fuentes y los arbustos antes de ir a la biblioteca, Link tubo que obligarla a salir de ahí antes de que la joven se metiera a nadar a las fuentes.

Al llegar Din excitada por ver tantos libros acerca de la historia de Hyrule, corrió por cada corredor llenando sus brazos de libros. Link se sentó a esperar a que la joven terminara con la recolección de libros, el joven trajo su propio libro y comenzó a leer.

Diez minutos después Din apareció, mejor dicho solo apareció de la falda de su vestido a sus zapatillas, pues lo demás era cubierto por la montaña de libros que consiguió, todos y cada uno dedicado a Hyrule.

-Misterios y mitos de Hyrule… Yo pensaba que eras mucho más madura para creer en los cuentos de hadas…- Se burlo Link de Din.

-En vez de hacerme burla de un caballero y ayúdame… Ah cierto no lo eres.- Dijo Din poniendo los libros bruscamente en la mesa.

-Ah sabia que los volvería a ver aquí.- Dijo Zelda abrazando dos libros.

-Princesa…- Dijo en voz baja Link fijando su atención a la bella joven.

-Me alegra mucho que vuelva a juntarse con nosotros.- Dijo Din.- Puede que usted me ayude a entender la historia de Hyrule.-

-Estaré encantada de ayudar.-

Link soltó un soplido.

–Hmm te burlas por el titulo infantil de mis libros, pero sigues leyendo el mismo libro desde pequeño.- Se defendió Din del pesimismo de su hermano.

Link se sonrojo al instante e intento ocultar su libro, pero era demasiado tarde, Zelda tomo la palabra y dijo algo emocionada. –Ah "El viaje del caballero errante" leí ese libro como 3 veces de pequeña, creo que es un gran libro.-

-¡Ha! Ves Din.- Link triunfante sonrió.

-¿Dime que es lo que te gusta más de la historia?- La princesa se sentó enfrente de Link.

Link comenzó a explicar cuál era su afición al personaje principal del cuento y resulto que Zelda tenía una opinión más rebuscada pero casi igual que la de Link.

Din algo suspicaz miro a los jóvenes que muy cómodos entablaban una conversación, como si se conocieran de años. Además que a su parecer la princesa le daba mucho material a Link para que pudiese hablar con él.

La joven se sentó a un lado de la princesa y comenzó a leer, o eso pretendió que creyeran los jóvenes.

-Ah Din, ese libro no es muy bueno.- Zelda interrumpió su plática con Link. –Mejor dicho ningún libro aquí es muy bueno…-

-Pero si es la biblioteca Real ¿Cómo no puede ser bueno?- Dijo Din intentando desplazar de la plática a su hermano.

-Si, pero aquí lo mejor es trasmitir la historia de Hyrule por palabras, además el único libro que contiene las verdades de Hyrule está encerrado bajo llave.-

-¿Y porque no me dejas echarle un vistazo?-

-Pues porque el libro está perdido…- Dijo Zelda algo apenada por dar la noticia.

Din en vez de decepcionarse se emociono aun más. –Entonces aquel libro es tan importante que se ha perdido en el tiempo.- Los ojos rojos de la joven brillaban como un fuego avivado. –Que excitante ¿y no lo han buscado?-

-Claro que lo hemos buscado pero… es difícil seguirle el rastro a algo tan viejo.- Zelda se relajo por la reacción de Din.

-Ya veo…- Dijo Din tomando nota de cada palabra de la princesa. –Entonces es verdad… Hyrule es bastante mágico.-

-Pff Hyrule mágico…- Hablo Link después de haber sido apartado por su hermana de la agradable conversación con la princesa. –Solo tu hermana mía podría creer semejante cosa, hay bastantes misterios pero eso no significa que este sea el mundo mágico que imaginas… Aquí las cosas no son cuentos de hadas.-

La princesa sorprendida por las palabras de Link, dijo rápidamente. –Pero si tú eres Hylian…- Link al oír esto aparto la mirada de las jóvenes y soltó un sonido de incomodidad. -¿Cómo puedes… ser tan cruel al hablar de tu país de origen?-

-Déjelo princesa, es un amargado.- Dijo Din al ver que Link no contestaría. –El ha sido así desde que llego a la casa de mi padre. Nunca quiere hablar de Hyrule y por eso estoy aquí leyendo libros…-

-¿Pero porque?- Insistió la princesa en preguntar.

-Por… su infancia, la vivió aquí en Hyrule, me comento que vivía cerca de los bosques perdidos y los volcanes del desierto.-

El semblante de la princesa obscureció y evito mirar a Link que a su vez se levanto y dijo. –Voy a dar una vuelta.- El joven salió por la puerta agachando la mirada.

-Princesa… ¿usted sabe algo de ese lugar?- Din esta vez lucia preocupada, sentía que había metido la pata.

-Tu hermano tiene buenas razones para no querer hablar de su pasado… Te sugeriría que no lo molestes con el tema, no quiero decir nada pues siento que el debe ser quien te hable sobre ese lugar.- Dijo la princesa seriamente.

-Entiendo…- Din estaba irritada pues nadie le quería decir que sucedía con el pasado de su hermano. ¿Qué podía ser tan malo que hasta la misma princesa de Hyrule justificaba la actitud infantil de su hermano?-

-Bien…- Hablo una vez mas Zelda. – ¿qué es lo que quisieras saber sobre Hyrule?-

-Dígame ¿Que fue primero la diosa Hylia o las tres diosas?-

-Bueno por lo visto no estás tan perdida en cuando a la historia, pues sabes de las diosas, además de que te llamas como una de ellas.-

-Si, la diosa del poder… Me ha dicho mi padre.- La joven se apeno un poco.

-¡Ah ya veo!- Se emociono la princesa.

La plática entre las jóvenes fue bastante amena. Mas la princesa en su mente aun tenía la expresión de dolor de Link al oír hablar a su hermana sobre Hyrule, su conciencia no permaneció tranquila durante toda la plática. Sentía que debía de hablar nuevamente con el joven, sin la presencia de su hermana.

Dieron las 7:30 la luz de la luna comenzaba a iluminar el cielo de Hyrule, la princesa le propuso a Din que fuera a cenar, que continuarían hablando mañana por la mañana.

La joven pelirroja pregunto si ella no tenía hambre y la princesa negó muy segura pero temía que algún sonido de su estomago emanara en aquellos instantes.

Después de convencer a Din y esperar a que se alejara lo suficiente de la biblioteca, la princesa camino rápidamente hacia la habitación de Link. Al llegar no toco ni pidió permiso para entrar, pero Link no se encontraba ahí.

Asustada por no encontrar al joven, le busco en cada habitación, de cada corredor. Al final se asomo por un balcón y logro vislumbrar que el joven se encontraba en los jardines cercanos a la biblioteca.

La chica sintiendo su corazón estallar, corrió a toda velocidad a donde el joven se encontraba. Paso entre los rosales y un par de fuentes, en la fuente más grande fue a encontrar a Link.

-¡Link!- dijo la princesa en voz alta pero moderada para no ser escuchada por alguien más.

El rubio volteo y miro a la princesa, con ojos tristes musito. –Princesa… supongo que se ha sorprendido por enterarse de que parte de Hyrule vengo.-

-Y justifico tu comportamiento.- Dijo la princesa benevolente. –La verdad me sorprende que seas…- La voz se corto de la joven.

-¿El único que sobrevivió?- Completo Link. –creo que cualquiera estaría sorprendido.-

-Debes odiar Hyrule…- Dijo la princesa en voz baja.

-Lo odio.- Afirmo Link.

-Entonces ¿Qué haces aquí?- Pregunto la princesa acercándose un poco al joven. -¿Por qué aceptaste que Alex te trajera aquí? ¿Acaso fue por tu hermana?-

-No lo sé, no lo hice solo por mi hermana.- contesto Link sin apartar la mirada de los bellos ojos azules que le hipnotizaban. –La verdad, Hyrule contiene muchos encantos, lo único que temo al estar aquí no son mis recuerdos. Sino enamorarme de algo que me haga quedar.-

-Respeto tu forma de pensar, no diré nada a Din.- Comento la princesa algo apenada si la luz no hubiera sido tan tenue Link habría podido vislumbrar el sonrojo de la joven. –Me retiro.- Dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar.

Más Link la detuvo con una pregunta. -¿Por qué se preocupa tanto por mi princesa?-

La princesa se detuvo en seco, tomo su tiempo para responder, se giro, con la tenue luz Link vio que la joven le miraba intensamente, con la voz monótona de siempre la joven contesto. –Yo me preocupo mucho por los demás, es mi naturaleza.- La joven hizo una leve reverencia y dijo.-Buenas noches.- Y salió rápidamente de los jardines.

Link después de un par de horas abandono el jardín y fue a su habitación, pensativo. Llego y nuevamente se quito todo para dormir, esta vez cerró las puertas del balcón con todo y cortinas. Se tiro en la cama y nuevamente no podía dormir no exactamente por su odio a Hyrule, esta vez sus pensamientos se enfocaban a su mayo miedo, enamorarse de algo… o mejor dicho de alguien. Que tal vez y solo tal vez ese alguien podría ser la mismísima princesa de Hyrule, Zelda.


End file.
